


Deputy Hotness

by w0nderingthru



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, Implied Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles and Scott are brothers, mentioned Allison Argent/Scott McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0nderingthru/pseuds/w0nderingthru
Summary: Stiles gets stopped for speeding by a deputy too hot for his uniform.





	Deputy Hotness

Stiles knew he was speeding a bit but he was already running twenty minutes late. He was supposed to be at Scott’s daughter’s dance recital fifteen minutes ago.

Last week Abby had looked up at him, with her big round eyes and asked for her Uncle Stiles to come to the recital and watch her dance. What was Stiles supposed to say? No, he couldn’t go because he had a meeting that night. Of course not! So, like the idiot he was he promised her that he would be there. So here he was speeding down the highway to get to the recital hoping Scott and Allison had decided to save him a seat.

He was a few blocks away when he heard the siren and bright red and blue lights flashing behind him. Of course, nothing could go the way he wanted. He moves his car to the side of and road and smacks his head down on the steering wheel, leaving it resting there. Maybe Parrish will be the one to stop him. His dad is always telling Parrish never to go easy on Stiles. So maybe this is just Parrish joking around and pulling him over. Stiles knows that Parrish is just as much a sucker for Abby as he is, so once Stiles explains that it’s Abby’s dance recital, the most he will get is a friendly punch in the shoulder. Parrish would probably even offer to give him an escort to Abby’s elementary school. He looks up when there’s a knock on the window. Without looking up at the officer, he rolls down the window.

“Parrish as much as I like looking at your face, I’m late to Abby’s recital. When Abby asks me why I’m late I will without shame put all the blame on you.” Stiles says without lifting his head from the wheel.

“Excuse me?” A deep non-Parrish voice says. 

Snapping his head up, Stiles sees an Officer that is definitely not Parrish standing at his window.

“Oh, my god.” Stiles breathes out. 

It was the new deputy that Stiles has only seen from afar. Deputy Hale is the newest edition to the Sheriff’s station and quite honestly the hottest person to ever step into Beacon Hills (maybe even hotter than Lydia Martin but the jury is still out on that one).

“Sir you do know that you were speeding, right?” Deputy Good-Looking says.

Stiles mumbles with his face hidden behind his hands trying to cover up the redness that has spread all over his face, letting his face drop back down on the steering wheel.

“Is there a reason why you can’t lift your head sir?” Deputy Hotness asks.

“No…No. It’s just… you know…” Stiles doesn’t squeak. He does not.

“Sir if there is a problem then I suggest you tell me or I will ask you to exit the vehicle.” Deputy Sexy’s voice is gravely and deeper than Stiles had first expected when he saw the Deputy for the first time from across the station while Stiles was dropping off lunch for his dad. Stiles lifts his head up again.

“No no. Please I’m running late to my niece’s dance recital. I know I was speeding but you do not have to stand there while she stares at me with her big round eyes. And the tears. Oh God, the tears. I swear every time she cries a part of my soul shrivels up and dies. Then I get pulled over and I think maybe it might be Parrish playing a prank on me but then… then it’s you and I just can’t handle all of this right now.” Stiles ends his sentence by gesturing to the deputy’s body.

“Is there a problem with my uniform?” Officer Gorgeous asks, looking very confused and adorable.

Of course, he is not just the hottest person to ever person, but he also has the cutest confused face. This is so not fair. Why does the universe hate Stiles so much?

“No Deputy. Trust me there is nothing wrong with your uniform. If anything, that’s what wrong with it.”

“So, you’re saying that my uniform is wrong because there is nothing wrong with it?” Deputy Tight-Shirt says very slowly and even more confused.

Stiles rolls his eyes. How can this man not know how incredibly hot he looks in his uniform? The Deputy’s button up shirt looks like it is hugging his chest and torso. His biceps look like that are trying to break out of their sleeves every time he moves his arms. Stiles can’t see the deputy’s pants but knows that they are snug in all the right places. This man has to know what he looks like. He does have a mirror at home, right? 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. Your uniform looks too good on you and that’s the problem. I mean how is anyone supposed to think that getting stopped by you is a punishment because looking at you is certainly not a punishment on my part.” Stiles says exasperatedly. Then it hits him. What did he just say? Oh no. He looks up at the deputy to start apologizing but he stops.

The look on The Deputy’s face has to be the most adorable, sexiest thing he has ever seen. The Deputy’s lips are parted only slightly to where Stiles can barely see two cute bunny teeth peeking out. His eyes are blown wide in shock, just staring at Stiles. His cheeks are a rosy red that spreads under his beard and up to the tips of his ears. Stiles can see the color going down his neck but he can’t see past The Deputy’s collar and he can’t help but wonder how far down the redness goes.

“oh… umm… okay.” Deputy Absolutely-Adorable stutters out. Even though Stiles knows he should be embarrassed about what he just said, which he totally is, it’s not as much as it was at first because _Stiles_ made him flustered. Suddenly, Stiles feels the need to not let this go. So, he does what he does best and keeps talking.

“Dude has no one ever told you how ridiculously hot you are? I mean I’ve seen you at the station when I go take lunch to my dad and even from across the room I can see how hot you look in that uniform. Especially when you’re all focused on your work. I mean you look good in the uniform but seeing you actually working is somehow even hotter. Like one time I was out getting coffee and I saw you talking to that Lahey guy, the one with the curly blond hair, and you were laughing and I swear to you I almost checked into the hospital because I thought that my heart was going to jump right out of my chest. Like your whole face just lit up. Your eyes had this sparkle in them and you smile is just so unfair and you bunny teeth are just so cute it makes me want to take you out and to the finest place I can think of and show you real romance while at the same time tease you about how adorable you are. Also I have seen you chase a purse snatcher and tackle him and let’s just say that was the hottest thing I have ever seen.”

Stiles pauses to finally take a breath and looks at Deputy Hale. By then The Deputy looks like a deer in headlights. His face is in pure disbelief and he is standing by the window completely frozen. Like any moment, he is about to jump back and make a run for it. He makes a sound that’s almost a whine and then as if the sound startled him, he jumped a bit.

“Uhhh… don’t you have a dance recital or something to get to?” Deputy Hale stutters out.

“Oh Shit! Damn it. What time is it? I have to go. Um… would it be alright if you let me go so I can- “

“Just go.” Deputy Hale says, not unkindly. His face was still a rosy color but his eyebrows had drawn in deep over his eyes and his mouth in a tight line. 

Stiles really didn’t want to leave the blushing Deputy but he knew if he didn’t leave now he might not want to ever leave.

“Okay sure thank you.”

* * *

To apologize for being late, Stiles takes Abby out for some ice cream a few days after the dance recital. After the recital, Abby had been upset with him because he missed the first two minutes of her dance and had refused to talk to Stiles. So, Stiles decides to do what any reasonable adult would do and buy back her love with ice cream.

As they walk down the street with their ice creams, Abby talks about her day at school with Stiles nodding along and humming at appropriate times. They are just passing the town’s only coffee shop when the door opens, making Stiles and Abby jerk to a stop. Deputy Hotness comes walking out with three trays of coffees balanced on each other.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t-” The Deputy starts to say but when he sees its Stiles standing there he freezes.

“…Hi.” Stiles says after a few moments of awkward silence.

“Hello.”

“Hi, I’m Abby. Who are you?” Abby cheerfully interjects, looking just as puppy-like as her father.

The Deputy looks down, clearly surprised to see a child next to the man that flirted with him at a traffic stop. He clears his throat and his faces shifts into a polite smile that has Stiles’ heart fluttering in his chest.

“It’s nice to meet you Abby. I’m Deputy Hale.” He says.

“Oh its nice to meet you to- Wait are you Officer Hotness that made Uncle Stiles late for my dance recital?” Abby asks with a frown on her face.

The Deputy’s faces changes into that cute confused look and Stiles instantly begins to panic not knowing what to do he begins to nervously laugh.

“Because that was really mean and he got there late and missed part of my dance-“ Abby continues on but gets cut off by Stiles pushing her ice cream into her mouth.

“Haha… Kids are just so cute. Well we will just be going now…” Stiles begins to shuffle Abby away.

“Actually, I could use some help getting these to the station...” Deputy Cutie trails off, looking at Stiles with a shy look on his face.

“Oh um… sure. Hey kiddo do you want to go say hi to Grandpa?” Stiles asks Abby.

“Yes!” Her frown forgotten as she jumps up and down.

Stiles takes one of the trays of coffees from the Deputy as they begin to walk to the Station. The Deputy and Stiles walk side by side while Abby walks in front of them, eating her ice cream and humming to herself. Stiles doesn’t know what to say. Is he even supposed to say anything? He tries to stop thinking too much about it and continues to eat his ice cream. It’s a bit warm today so the ice cream has already begun to melt and slide down the side of the cone. He licks up the small drops along the cone when he hears the Deputy take a sharp breath. Stiles looks over and he sees the Deputy looking away. Stiles can see his ears are a bit red from the sun blaring down on them.

“I’m sorry.” The Deputy says when they near the station.

“What?” Stiles says confused.

“For making you late to her recital.” He explains. “But you were speeding.”

“Oh. Yeah, no dude you were totally in the right. I was already running late form a meeting at work and I totally was speeding but I swear when you let me go I stayed at the speed limit.” Stiles admits.

“… My name is Derek by the way. Not Deputy Hotness.” Derek sends a knowing smirk as he turns slightly to Stiles. 

“Well it was actually Officer Hotness, so ha you were wrong.” Stiles says sticking out his tongue while also wanting to smack his face against a walk repeatedly because now Deputy Derek is going to think he is immature dumbass.

“You should take me on that date you were talking about.” Derek says suddenly.

“What date?” But then it comes back to him. The date where Stiles shows him true romance and also teases him on his cuteness.

“Oh. You mean- you want- with me- on a date- together...” He stammers out.

“Yes, that is how dates go. Two people together.” Derek says sarcastically with his smirk still in place as the station comes into view.

“So now you want to be funny because I don’t remember this kind of talk when you looked like a deer in headlights a few days ago.” Stiles snarks back.

“Well I was surprised. It’s not every day that people tell me I’m cute.” He says with a deadpan voice.

“Dude you are so cute! People need to tell you that every day.” Stiles says affronted. People should be showering this beautiful man with compliments.

“Uncle Stiles says you have the prettiest eyes too.” Abby says helpfully just as they reach the doors of the police station. She pushes them open and runs inside looking for her grandpa. Stiles’ face burns as both he and Derek look at her as she runs off.

“Hmm…. I get off at seven tonight. You should pick me up if you’re not busy.” Derek says with a small smile and a lowered voice to keep the other officers from listening in. 

“Nope I am not at all busy tonight. I will totally be there.” Stiles says in a rush, when they set the coffees down on the break room table.

Parrish comes in looking for his coffee. “Hey Stiles, why didn’t you tell me Abby had a dance recital last week? I would have wanted to go.” He complains but Stiles and Derek are too busy smiling at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic. I was really nervous about posting it so I hope you liked it.


End file.
